Iron Sword
by Hwoarangsguardie
Summary: PG-13 for violence later on. This is a TekkenSoul Calibur II crossover. Nightmare and Kilik get sent to the Tekken world, releasing Soul Edge's evil onto a new, unsuspecting world.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first Soul Calibur fic, even though it is a Soul Calibur/Tekken crossover. I hope you like it. I own neither Soul Calibur nor Tekken, though my dearest dream is to own Hwoarang (who will play a big part in this fic...) Please review, and if you don't like it, just tell me, but civilly, please.

"I will show you the greatest nightmare," growled the armor-clad knight, swinging the gigantic sword toward his enemy. Soul Edge glowed with a tainted red glow as it sliced through the ninja. A shrill scream echoed into nonexistence as her soul was drawn into the sword.

"Who is the next to challenge me for the power of Soul Edge," called Nightmare to the crowd of fighters surrounding him.

"I will stop this sword's evil reign from terrorizing this world," said a young man, stepping forward with weapon in hand. He swung the rod effortlessly into his fighting stance. "This is where you die."

"Who are you to talk of death, boy," Nightmare laughed, humorless and callous. "Have you stared into the eyes of this thing you call death? Have you held it within your grasp as your hold on life slips? You know nothing of death, child, do not speak as if you do."

"I have stared death in the face as it took everything I loved," the young man said. "I can speak of it how I wish."

"Do not speak of it, but prepare to meet it face to face," Nightmare swung Soul Edge into his stance.

Nightmare rushed at Kilik, sword raised to perform his attack, Rook Splitter. The youth dodged nimbly, bringing the Kali-Yuga around to hit the knight's back. "You will pay for that, boy," he bellowed as he quickly regained his balance.

"Kats," said Kilik as he swung the rod around again.

Nightmare easily blocked this attack, pushing the Kali-Yuga back toward Kilik. He stumbled backward as Nightmare drew Soul Edge back to perform a devastating attack which would end the match in his favor. Kilik barely managed to swing the Kali-Yuga to meet the gigantic sword in the air. The weapons met with unmatchable force, and they began to glow with an unearthly powerful light.

Soul Edge gleamed with red light from the eye on its blade. Kali-Yuga glowed with an intense white light as the weapons pushed against each other, each wielder refusing to relent to the other. The light pulsed and grew every second, until bolts of energy began to shoot out from where Soul Edge touched Kali-Yuga. The energy began to fire off in every direction, causing the fighters who were watching and waiting for their turn at Soul Edge to scatter away from the fight. Soon, all that was left was Nightmare and Kilik in the middle of a plain burnt by the electricity from their weapons.

"Stand down," Nightmare growled menacingly. "Your power is dangerously low, you will be dead in seconds."

"Then I will die with honor," Kilik replied, teeth gritted for he was obviously in pain from this struggle. "I will give my life to defeat you and rid the world of the evil of Soul Edge forever."

Nightmare laughed evilly. They were now completely covered by a dome of energy from their weapons. "I'll see you in h-" Nightmare's proclamation was cut short as they were flung backwards, away from each other. The dome began to spin around them as they landed on the rocky ground. Before either of them knew what had happened, they were no longer in the battle-scarred clearing, but found themselves beside a lake in the middle of a plush green forest. Kilik could not find the energy to get up as Nightmare slowly stood up and made his way closer to the young fighter.

"Who are you," came a deep voice before Nightmare had a chance to reach Kilik.

An old man came into view from the edge of the clearing. He was tall and muscular, but mostly bald. He had to peaks of grey hair growing from each side of his head. "Who are you," he asked again.

"I am Nightmare, wielder of the legendary sword, Soul Edge," the knight growled. "Who are you?"

"Heihachi Mishima," the old man replied.

A/N: dun, dun, dun! Please review! I'll hopefully get the next chapter in a few days.


	2. Awakening

A/N: Ha Ha Ha Ha! I currently have six reviews when I'm writing this! This brings me great joy! This is gonna be a really short chapter until I figure out what's gonna go on. It takes place about Tekken 3-ish, but with a lot of Tekken 4 aspects, you'll understand later... Hope you enjoy it, sorry you had to wait so long, maybe now that band season-I mean, football season's over, I'll have more time to write.

In response to the reviews I currently have:

Fuzzy Youkai- Thanx, I appreciate the compliment. There are quite a lot of Link Soul Calibur fics... Nothing against them, they are just like those songs that are cool the first few times you hear them, but the radio stations play them over and over and they get old and you hate to hear them... Like Clocks by Coldplay... Anyway, thanx again.

DiD- Thanx, I love compliments. Yeah, I took a little from the opening video and Heihachi's profile and everything and reversed it. You know how he's in that forest in the video, that's where they are now. And I don't know what part Yoshimitsu will play yet, I'm still working on it, but he'll have a good part.

Ice Foz- Sorry, she's just the first character that popped into my mind that I wasn't going to need... I'm sorry...

YojimbosBlade- Thanx! I'm a big Tekken fan myself, and its still my favorite game, though even I will admit Soul Calibur II is a much MUCH better game...

Pyro Tsunami- Jun with Soul Edge... That's something that would be cool to see. My best friend, she's more the Tekken 2 person, she's got a thing for Lee. I myself prefer Hwoarang, which is why I like messing around with Tekken 3-4-ish things... And p.s. please hurry with Fallen Angel, I love that fic!

Terry- I hope I actually finish it too. Thanx for readin'!

* * *

"Where are we," Nightmare asked the man, a steely edge in his voice.

"The outskirts of the Mishima Estate outside of Tokyo," Heihachi replied, his voice just as cold. "Now, if I may inquire, what are you doing here?"

"Do you not think that if I knew what I was doing here, then I would know where here is," Nightmare sneered. "Imbecile."

"Watch your tongue, do you not know who you are talking to," the old man responded indignantly.

Nightmare brought Soul Edge up to his fighting stance, but was distracted by Kilik rising from where he had been lying in the mud near the lake's edge. "Where..." he began weakly, wobbling as he stood up slowly. "Where are we...?"

He grasped for a tree to hold onto, barely catching onto the trunk as he fell toward the ground. He leaned against it unsteadily, gasping for breath. "Where are we," he asked again, clearer this time.

"Just outside of Tokyo, in the Mishima Estate," Heihachi replied.

"But weren't we just in a field by Ostrheinsburg Chapel," Kilik asked weakly. "How did we get to Japan?"

"It does not matter, for soon you will not be in this world or any other," Nightmare threatened. "Soul Edge is getting weak, it needs souls to feed on. Prepare to die."

"Who are you to think that you can succeed in killing me, unlike so many who have tried over the years," Heihachi asked, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You think that you pitiful human stands a chance against the might of Soul Edge," Nightmare taunted. "None have ever stood against me and lived."

"I beg to differ," Kilik muttered faintly.

Nightmare raised Soul Edge to deliver the blow that would end Kilik's life and take his soul, but as fast as they could blink, there was a figure between Soul Edge and Kilik. The raven-haired youth's arm was raised to block Soul Edge's swing, his eyes locked onto Nightmare's. "Have you no respect for the art of combat," he asked, stonily. "It is neither just nor fair to attack him in his state."

"It is not your place to interfere," Nightmare said, his voice tainted with the evil of the sword which he held suspended in midair against the young man's arm. "Get out of the way or I will kill you."

The youth did neither move nor say anything. "Jin, get out of the way. This is his business, not yours," instructed Heihachi.

"I cannot let him kill this man, Grandfather, he is too injured to fight back. That is not honorable."

"His honor is his own business," the old man said. "It is neither you job nor your place to judge him by his honor."

"Honor means nothing to me, you fool. Life is not about honor, it's about power. The power to kill, the power to live, the power to die. The power to control," Nightmare said. "Honor means nothing in this world, it is naïve to believe it does."

"What do you know about power," Heihachi asked, his attention caught by this strange man's words.

"More than you conceited human will ever realize," he replied arrogantly. "This sword I hold in my hands in the most powerful force in this world. I know power like you can never even hope to."

"Power is nothing if you do not know how to use it," Kilik muttered, for he could not speak louder than a whisper. "And, Nightmare, you most definitely do not."

"This power you speak of," Jin asked. "Is in that sword?"

"Can you not feel it radiating from it," Nightmare asked. "As it prepares to take your soul?"

"It is called Soul Edge," Kilik said, weaker than ever. "It is a force that is unlike any other. An evil unmatched, unrivaled. It feeds on the souls of its victims to grow stronger; with each life it takes, its strength increases."

"That is nonsense," Heihachi declared. "A sword that feeds on souls? Preposterous!"

"You are about to experience it first-hand, old man," Nightmare growled.

"If that sword is so powerful, why do you not quit threatening and kill us already," Heihachi sneered in return.

Nightmare swung the sword in a wide arc, but his anger caused the swing to pass over Heihachi's head. He stopped the sword's path and sent it hurtling in the opposite direction, this time connecting with the metal protectors on the Elder Mishima's forearm. The impact created a flash of sparks, which quickly disappeared. Heihachi drew his arms back as Nightmare pulled Soul Edge behind his head.

The Mishima charged a punch as Nightmare swung Soul Edge again, this time with more control. The two forces met with visible power, strange lightning once again shooting out. Heihachi drew back as he almost tumbled backward, preparing to charge another blow. The two clashed again and again, with noticeable effect on Heihachi. The power from their strikes at one another filled the air and Kilik and Jin braced themselves against it. They did not know how long this would last, but knew it was an awesome struggle.

* * *

Somewhere not too far away, in a lab in the G Corporation complex, a graveyard shift security guard dozed in his chair. He fell to the floor unceremoniously as the alarm sounded. "Dr. Nakamura! Dr. Nakamura to Lab B!"

The guard rushed out of his office toward the lab to meet the doctor there. "What is going on, sir," he asked Dr. Toshio Nakamura. "Who tripped the alarm, I thought all of the doctors were in testing in Lab F."

"I do not know, Mr. Kazewara," the doctor replied. "This project was not to be released for another two and a half years."

* * *

Hope y'all liked it! Maybe this time it won't take me so long to write the next chapter! Please review!


	3. Project: Devil Gene

A/N: As always, I own neither Tekken nor Soul Calibur, though if I did, I would own Hwoarang and we would be out eating at a fine restaurant I would not be here typing this for your reading pleasure, at least, I hope it's your pleasure. In response to my one review, I say:

Pyro Tsunami- YAY! I am looking forward every day to the update of Fallen Angel! Baek... interesting, he's not bad, he's just Hwoarang's dad... Heihachi's not going to die... at least right now. Oops, I can't say anymore...

* * *

"Dr. Nakamura, what was in the lab that was broken into last night," asked the investigative police officer on the scene.

"A project I was working on, it was not to be revealed for another two years," the shaken doctor replied.

"What was it, Doctor?"

"An experiment, highly classified, G Corporation does not allow me to discuss it."

"Does it pose any threat to security?"

As the doctor opened his mouth to reply, a man in a finely pressed black business suit interrupted. "Dr. Nakamura cannot answer anymore questions unless a warrant is shown."

"Thank you, sir," the officer said, walking away to find other witnesses to interrogate.

"Dr. Nakamura, can I speak with you?"

The doctor followed the man back into the G Corporation headquarters to an empty lab. He shut the door behind them. "I need to know exactly what was in that lab, Dr. Nakamura."

"A project I was working on, code-named the Devil Gene. It was not meant to be released for years, it was highly classified."

"What caused the disturbance last night?"

"The escape of the project itself."

"The project was _alive_?"

"It was the reanimated body of Kazuya Mishima, we used the Devil Gene locked in his DNA to bring him back to life, and he was supposed to be in stasis for another two years, at the least until we could figure out how to harness the power of the gene itself. Something must have awoken him, and he broke out last night."

"What are we going to do, Doctor?"

"Send out the greatest and most powerful search party ever assembled to capture him before he can do any damage," the doctor replied simply, knowing it was the only answer.

The man was flabbergasted. "Do you know how much money that would cost G Corporation just because _your_ project got out of hand?!"

"I did not want to do this project in the first place! G Corp forced me to! Let them pay the price for their mistake!" Dr. Nakamura raged loudly. "It will teach them that death and life are not to be messed with by mortal man!"

"You best rethink your decision to betray G Corp, before your words come back to bite you," the man said, turning to leave the room.

_The most horrible force in existence has just been released onto an unsuspecting world, I pray for those who stand in its path. _These were the doctors last thoughts as the sound of a gunshot rang out across the G Corporation Plaza. _I unleashed it, I deserve my fate..._

* * *

"Come on, I'll help you back to the manor," Jin said, putting Kilik's arm around his shoulders. "The servants there can bandage your injuries and we have plenty of room for you to stay."

"Thank you for your kindness..."

"Jin Kazama."

"Thank you, Kazama. My name is Kilik."

"What are you doing here," the young fighter asked as they made their way carefully through the trees back to the path that led straight to the front door of the Mishima manor.

"I don't know," he replied quietly. "I was fighting Soul Edge near Ostrheinsburg Chapel and the power surrounded us and we found ourselves here with that old man, Heihachi..."

"That is my grandfather; he is power-hungry and cares nothing for honor. A disgrace to the Japanese culture," Jin muttered. "I shudder to call him family."

"I have no family, I never have," Kilik said quietly. "My only friend was my foster sister, who died when I was young."

"My mother died when I was fifteen, four years ago," Jin told him as they found the path that led to the house. "She was killed by Toshin, a powerful, evil force that kills fighters. There are many who have been claimed by its might."

"My sister was killed by Soul Edge and its Evil Seed, it killed everybody at the monastery where I lived then. My sister gave me the one thing that protected her against it so that I might live."

"My mother gave her life so that I could escape Toshin. I miss her so much."

They walked the path for a little while in silence, and soon the manor came into view. "There's going to be a Tournament here, you know," Jin said, opening the door for Kilik to go into the large and extravagant lobby.

"A Tournament? What is the prize?"

"Mishima Zaibatsu and a fortune to last ten lifetimes," Jin replied, as if he could not care less. "And now that Grandfather has found out that Soul Edge is one of the most powerful forces in the world, he will probably find a way to get that as a prize."

"The last thing this world needs is Soul Edge; it will only bring death and destruction, no matter whose hands it falls into."

"Especially those of the Mishima's," Jin added as he guided Kilik up the steps toward the guest bed rooms.

"Thank you, Kazama," Kilik said as they entered the guest bed room.

"Call me Jin, please," he replied. "I'll leave you now so you can rest, there is a bathroom right through that door, and there are servants everywhere in case you need help. As soon as you get well, I would like the chance to spar with you before the Tournament, that is, if you are planning on entering."

"I would like that, Jin."

Jin left the room and headed toward his room in the wing opposite the one in which he stood. He thought he heard the crackle of electricity and power far in the distance where Nightmare and Heihachi still fought, but put it off to his imagination.

* * *

I hope y'all liked this chapter also... If you have any ideas whatsoever, I would be ever-so-happy to hear them! Thanx for takin' the time to read my fic!


	4. Father and Son

A/N: This is the chapter where the fic begins to live up to its rating of PG-13. As much as I hate to turn away readers if you are sensitive to violence, I would suggest you not read this chapter, or much of the upcoming ones. And much thanx to my reviewers:

Missy1mis- Thank you for the compliments, I appreciate them muchly! Please keep readin'!

Pyro Tsunami- I thought about it, and decided, you're right, Heihachi has to die, and so, here it is! And I still can't wait until the update of Fallen Angel! Thanx for readin'!

* * *

    Nightmare kicked open the heavy wooden door of the Mishima Manor as he stepped inside the ornate room. Hanging by the bloodied gray hair clasped in Nightmare's armor-ed hand dangled the grotesque head of Heihachi Mishima. Blood still dripped from the mutilated neck onto the lovely hard wood floors. "All who are in this house hear my words," the Azure Knight bellowed loudly. "Your time has come, you have been chosen to feed Soul Edge!"

    The servants that had been cleaning around the main lobby scattered toward the other side of the house quickly. Jin came running down the steps quickly only moments later. He stopped in his tracks as Nightmare dropped the body-less head to the ground with a sickening thump. "Your grandfather is dead, his soul has fed my sword. Your time has come."

    "Haven't you said that already," Kilik said from the top of the stairs that Jin was standing at the bottom of. "You really shouldn't repeat yourself."

    "You insolent buffoon! I will make you eat your foolish words," Nightmare growled, as he began toward the stairs. He slashed quickly at the furniture that stood in his way, sending wood fragments flying in all directions and clattering against walls and other furniture.

    "Oh, did you just call me a buffoon? Oh, no, what shall I do, the big ugly monster called me a buffoon, I have to go hide now," Kilik said, mock frightened.

    Nightmare howled and rushed toward him, but Jin blocked his way. He met his oncoming force with a Thunder God Fist and Nightmare stumbled back a few steps. He charged again, knocking Jin aside and rushing up the steps toward Kilik. Kilik stood, staring down at the oncoming knight emotionlessly.

    "Do not kill him now," came a voice from the doorway. "Wait until the Tournament tomorrow morning."

    Nightmare stopped and turned to look at the man standing in the shadows in the door-way. "Who are you to tell me what to do? And what is this Tournament you speak of?"

    "I am Kazuya Mishima, son of the man who you killed. And I am here to take over the King of Iron Fist Tournament that begins tomorrow. You will be competing, I presume."

    "Tournament," Nightmare repeated. "I will compete in your Tournament, and all of your souls will feed Soul Edge!"

    "You might want to rest, all three of you, for tomorrow it begins."

    "Fa- Father," Jin stuttered as he stood up from where he had been slung into the wall by Nightmare. "I thought you were dead."

    "Never believe anything your grandfather tells you," Kazuya said. "He only wished I was dead. But, _he_ is dead now, so we have nothing to worry about."

    "Yes, he's dead," Jin replied, as if in shock of what was happening. "Did Mother know that you were not dead?"

    "No, I thought it best for her if she did not know," he replied. "I have many enemies lying in wait for the time I return. I did not want her bothered by worries for our son. Now go to your room and get some rest, the Tournament starts in the morning, you need to be prepared."

    "Yes, Father," Jin replied, going up the steps toward his room, followed by Kilik heading toward his room.

    "Now, Mr..."

    "My name is Nightmare," he growled.

    "Mr. Nightmare, let me show you to the room you will be staying in until the conclusion of the King of Iron Fist Tournament."

* * *

Well, I hope y'all liked it, I think it was kinda short, but the real fun don't start till the Tournament begins... If you have any suggestions tell me and I just might use 'em! And I'm always happy to get reviews. Thanx for readin'! 


End file.
